


Don't Go Back and Stay With Me, Part II

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Preparing for wedding, Talking it over, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendrix and Maya are talking things over and Maya explains how many times she cried after Kendrix initially passed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Back and Stay With Me, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

After explaining to Jera their engagement, Kendrix and Maya decide to sit back and relax and talk things over. "Kendrix you don't know how many times I cried since you went away. I cried every night about you. Karone really helped out a lot but without you it was hell. I even remembered seeing your Galactobeast cry for you. She knew deep inside that you were her true pilot" Maya explains.

"Oh Maya I cried every night for you, too. I would sometimes lose sleep but I knew when my Quasar Saber was back on Mirinoi I would see you again" Kendrix explains.

"Will the nightmare is over and you and I are finally together and I will never let you go". The two young women then passionately kiss.

"Anyway I think we aught to start planning for our wedding" Kendrix explains. 

"Good idea", Maya states. Kendrix and Maya then decide which dress they would like. "I'd like mine Pink", Kendrix informs. "Hmm I'll have mine yellow", Maya later states. 

"Okay now who will be our bridesmaids", asks Kendrix. Maya then decides, "Mmm Ashley and Shondra will be mine and Cassie and Karone will be yours". 

"Excellent", Kendrix happily replies.

"We don't need any best men because its two brides and no groom", Maya explains.

"Makes sense", Kendrix replies.

"Will I think that's all there is for now", Maya explains. "Okay honey, OOPS wait what about the food especially the cake", cries Kendrix.

"Glad you mentioned it. Wait a minute I still feel so bad about that one cake you baked", Maya explains.

"You little squirt, I hate when you bring it up and if you bring it up again I will..." Kendrix pauses. "You will what what", Maya asks. "THIS", as Kendrix holds up a can of silly string. Maya then screams and a silly string fight begins. They then decide to finish the wedding planning later. END.


End file.
